nakanohito_genome_jikkyouchuufandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6
"Erase my Reality" is the sixth episode of the series Nakanohito genome jikkyouchuu Synopsis Paka takes the teenagers io isolated ruins of Karakara Desert for the sixth stage, where a girl and a boy must proceed through the dungeon and retrieve the fifth chromosome from the guardian of the temple. Paka claims the stage is simple. By drawing lots, Anya and Himiko are chosen, Himiko is feared by Anya's anger and Anya fears from Himiko because of her flashbangs. Paka is jealous but denies it in front of Anya, he tells him he will eat pepper tomorrow as a threat. Iride tries to say that he'll go instead of Anya but Yuzu doesn't let him. Iride goes to Himiko telling her that it will be fine and that Anya is a kind guy in his heart. Before they head into the ruins, Paka states that they must not lie no matter what. As they make their way through the ruins, Anya informs Himiko to stay closer to him and to say something. Himiko watches Anya's eye bags so she tries to strike up a conversation, asking him if he has been sleeping well and taking his medicine properly, but Anya lies to her. This causes the torches to disappear and mummies to emerge and attack them. Outside the temple, the rest of the members relax with cool drinks due to the heat and having nothing to do. Paka states that he is worried on Himiko that she's alone with Anya. Iride asks him if he feels hot or anything, he reveals that he suffered from burns all over his body years ago, hence he cannot expose any skin. Hidden in the trees away from the others, Zakuro apologizes for his behavior the other day. Kaikoku doesn't much care about it and confides in Zakuro about his suspicions regarding Iride and Yuzu, especially Iride. Somewhere in the beach, Makino is sleeping while his eyes were open. Himiko realizes that this was a result for breaking the taboo, she noticed that Anya was lying about sleeping well and taking his medicine. Anya asks if they should go back or through them, Himiko says to breakthrough the mummies. Himiko uses her flash grenades to break through as Anya fends off the remaining mummies with a steel pipe, emerging into a crumbling bridge. However, one mummy grabs the motorcycle helmet Anya has on his neck, nearly strangling him until he unclips the helmet and defeats the mummy. Himiko makes a grab for Anya's helmet. She landed near the end and suddenly the floor broke and she fell but Anya caught her and tries to pull her up, but the two fall down into the abyss when the bridge crumbles. In the abyss, Anya wakes up from a dream when his oldest brother Kenya died in a car accident after going out to buy ice-cream for him. He wakes up to Himiko's face nearby him and tells her if she heard him saying anything while he wasn't awake, she responds that he was saying chocolate mint. Outside the temple, Karin enters a cafe inspecting weird pictures about Paka when Yuzu all of a sudden appears behind her hugging her. Yuzu says that Karin isn't fun or anything and Yuzu approaches her. Yuzu adds that they are alone now and she gets closer to Karin, Karin tells her that she is fond with Akatsuki but Yuzu asks her if she is jealous. Yuzu announces that if she can have saliva from Karin but they were intruded by Kaikoku. Yuzu asks him what does he want and to have some manners, he replies saying that Anya and Himiko didn't arrive yet and Iride is waiting depressed for them. Yuzu rushes to Iride so she can cheer him up leaving Kaikoku and Karin alone. Karin says that she feels that both of them have met somewhere before, Kaikoku notices that someone was watching them while they were talking. Back in the temple the two unexpectedly find the guardian, an alpaca design carved into the wall, who requests that they answer 3 questions without lying. It begins with their first love. Anya answers that he doesn't have one which was true. Himiko got bashful and she replied that her love lives down the street but threw her flash bombs with it. In the cafe, Zakuro enters the cafe and sees Paka. Paka says that the situation about his sister he doesn't know anything, Zakuro says that he is here to know what he did to Karin and the others since he served them sweets. Paka mentions that the white room is clean and that one of them might get to enter it. Zakuro thinks this is a threat but it was a warning, he adds that Kaikoku is the most one that disturbs the harmony of the game. Zakuro takes his switchblade aiming to attack Paka but was stopped by Makino. In the temple, the second question was stating five good things about the person they rely on the most, which the guardian has manifest through a slime medium. The slime shows them a person they are most close to, both of them see Iride. Himiko answers that Iride is kind, interesting, attentive, sincere, and how he treats her like a big brother. Anya took time thinking of five good things about Iride, after he thought about it he claims that Iride is interesting, in the morning he wakes him up, he eats all of his pepper, when he can't sleep he hangs out with him, and finally he doesn't treat him differently although he is sick. The final question: confession, asks them to name their sin, to which Himiko admits that she killed her older brother. Outside the temple, Iride muses how he wants to collect all the chromosomes and wants to enter the temple, and Yuzu tells him that this dungeon is unsuitable for him and she would get mad at him. The other 4 comes along and talk about Himiko and Anya. Zakuro says that Paka will do something if they didn't show up soon and adds that Anya is hard as a cockroach and after that, they come out from the temple, Ayna yells at Zakuro that he heard him saying that and with that they have completed the sixth stage. Characters * Iride Akatsuki * Sarayashiki Karin * Onigasaki Kaikoku * Kudō Anya * Inaba Himiko * Roromori Yuzu * Oshigiri Zakuro * Aikawa Makino * Paka Gallery Paka talks to Zakuro.png Paka jealous of Anya.png Makino sleeping.png Kaikoku resting.png Makino stops Zakuro.png Zakuro and Kaikoku.png Himiko gets closer to Anya.png Anya and Himiko complete second stage.png Himiko stating she has killed her older brother.png Anya saves Himiko.png Anya and Himiko's teamwork.gif Anya shocked that Himiko is with him.png Yuzu approaches Karin.png Yuzu asking Iride to rest.png Karin angry at Paka.png Yuzu surprises Karin.png Iride with the 4th chromosome.png Iride confronts Himiko.png 6 1.jpg